ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Nuevo Negative 10: The Forbidden One
Nuevo Negative 10: The Forbidden One 'is 49th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance and the third part of the Season finale of Season 2. Eon has returned after being almost killed by Blight. As he summoned his master, things get only worse as Exodia enters the battlefield. Plot The black giant steps out the portal and looks around, smiling. Kneeing before him is Eon. "Congratulations Eon, you have done well. I asked you 10 powerful souls and revenge on Ben Tennyson. But you did even more. Now I have 40 souls to absorb. For this loyalty I will reward you." "Thanks, master." Eon stands up and watches the rest. Blight is the first react: "I have underestimated you, Eon. A mistake I won't make twice." He creates a deadly blast between his hands and throws at Eon. Exodia stops this attack by covering Eon with his hand. Then he grabs Eon, raises him in the air before absorbing him, Eon maniacally laughing. The heroes attack but with absorbed power of the villains he's much stronger. He summons an army of mummies to the battlefield while he grabs Ternion and Vilgax, absorbing them as well. His minions are easily defeated but their respawn rate make it impossible for the heroes to fight the real threat who just absorbed Medusa and Nosferatu. Cynox manages to escape his prison but shows his cowardice nature by fleeing. This attempt is completely useless as the Exodia's Minions grab him and bring for their master. Facing the pure evil creature, he tries to attack him but without any use. His spider rag is burned away by Exodia before it even come near to him. Exodia smashes him away but is suddenly attacked by the three Ben 10,000 and Gwen 10,000 for behind. This disorientated him which result in the disappearing of the mummy army. Ben's future attacks Exodia with Benubis while the other two Ben 10,000 uses Hurixes. Gwen 10,000 goes for Neferti. Fighting four divine aliens is even for Exodia a challenge. Benubis uses an energy ball blasting Exodia miles further. The two Hurixes uses their power fists to uppercut him. He smashes a giant hole in the ground and is directly attacked by the military Ben as Way Big. He pulls the weakened Exodia out the ground and crushes him back in the ground, with his face deep in the Earth. Neferti flies above as he's suddenly is surrounded by Dasypodidae. As she's ready to deliver the final blow, he turns his head 180° and uses a black fog coming from his mouth. The 5 heroes and the few thousand Dasypodidaes are absorbed by the fog as he inhaled it again. Healed by the absorbed energy, he pulls himself out the ground. With the Four 10,000 heroes gone, Cooper commands them to flee and come with a plan. He will hold off Exodia together with heroes without Ultimatrix minus our Gwen and Ben. "You two have to stay with Ben, your future told me to do so. Now go. And this plan has to come quick!" They look how the god grabs the remains of Vasteel Heart absorbing his powers as well. "Come on, men and women! Fight!" But before they even come near him, Exodia is hit by a huge green fireball, bringing him out balance. This attack is followed by several smaller nuclear fireballs who explodes on impact, blinding the great beast. Ultimate Blight steps forwards, looking at the great being. "You are my ticket to immortality, Exodia! I will use your power to become the Armageddon!" "You're foolish to even believe you are match for the great Exodia. You soul and energy will only makes ME stronger!" "We will see about that!" He smashes his right fist in the ground, causing an earthquake towards Exodia. As the ground shatters under Exodia, the fiend creates a nuclear blade and shield and attacks his weakened opponent. "Checkmate!" Exodia screams these words to Blight, followed by the same black vapour that have absorbed the 5 heroes before. The green fiend has disappeared and Cooper commands all the troops to attack besides Ben, Gwen and Kevin. Exodia pulls himself out the dirt but is attacked from behind by Cooper's Diabound. His attack seems very effective as he have punctured a hole in the dark mass of Exodia's chest. He falls down on hands and knees as the rest attacks him. This is big mistake as out of the hole rises tentacles who grab everyone besides Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Cooper. The tentacles pulls the heroes in the darkness and they disappeared. Absorbed by the übercreature. As Exodia grabs Cooper, he yells at the trio:"I never believed this would be necessary but Ben 10,000 was right. Gwen and Kevin, use the keys to unlock Alien X!" "But how is he going to help us!" "Do it." Cooper absorbed as well by Exodia as Ben transforms in Alien X with the words: "Here goes nothing." The Celestialsapien rises and flies to the sky. "We are so doomed!" Aliens Used *Alien X (First Re-Appearance) 185px-Alien X.png|'Alien X Atomix by illuminate01-d2begvr.jpg|'Atomix' Benubis.jpg|'Benubis' Diabound.png|'Diabound' Hurix file.png|'Hurix' Nefertimon 2-079 (DJ).png|Neferti 291px-Waybig-1-.jpg|'Way Big' *Atomix (Alien Alliance) (Military Ben) *Benubis *Diabound *Hurix *Neferti *Way Big Character *Ben *Gwen *Kevin Villains Cynox.png|'Cynox' Eonua.png|'Eon' Vasteel_Heart___Genocide_by_KaijuSamurai.jpg|'Genocide' 649px-KEVIN_11,000.png|'Kevin 11,000' Medusa.png|'Medusa' Nosferatu.jpg|'Nosferatu' Ternion.png|'Ternion' Owlman.jpg|'Owlman' Ultimate Blight.png|'Ultimate Blight' Vilgax_future.png|'Vilgax 2.0' *Nuevo Negative 10 **Cynox **Eon **Genocide **Kevin 10,000 **Medusa **Nosferatu **Ternion **The Owlman **Ultimate Blight **Vilgax 2.0 *Exodia Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance